


Human

by LilithArtem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithArtem/pseuds/LilithArtem
Summary: Charlie ha visto a lo largo de su vida tanto ángeles y demonios, pero jamás a un humano y es algo que Alastor parece dispuesto a cambiar.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 26





	1. Wish

El hotel se encontraba en los últimos retoques, Charlie podía ver cómo Niffty iba de un lado a otro dejando a su paso todo totalmente impecable, justo como siempre lo había visto en sus sueños. Alastor también había cooperado bastante en un chasquido de dedos había restaurado por completo el hotel y ahora se veía como en su mejor momento.

En la estancia se veía a Vaggie y Ángel hablando de trivialidades, mientras Husk escuchaba de manera desinteresada desde el minibar, habían formado una extraña relación de amistad, y de cierta forma eso le alegraba, amaba a Vaggie y sabía que el hacer amigos o entablar algún tipo de relación para la peliblanca le era extremadamente complicado.

— ¡Espera! – escuchó la voz de ángel exclamar– Me estás diciendo que en la época en que moriste ya era legal casarse con personas de su mismo sexo ¡incluso podían adoptar! – la voz de Ángel notaba su asombro ante aquel hecho.

—¡Por supuesto! – la voz de Vaggie dejaba denotar cierto orgullo – creó que te habría encantado vivir en mi época, sin toda esa mierda homofóbica, sexista, racista...– la peliblanca empezó a enumerar un montón de términos que al parecer Ángel apenas podía entender.

—Espera, espera – hablo Ángel haciendo gestos con sus manos haciéndola detener en secó — ¡me estás diciendo que me hubiera podido tirar a cualquiera sin que nadie dijera nada! – dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón de forma abrupta.

Vaggie golpeó su rostro en señal de frustración — te enumero un sin fin de ventajas y lo único en que piensas ¿¡es coger!? – exclamo cruzando sus brazos y recargarse en completamente en el sofá.

—Oh claro que no... No olvides las drogas– terminando por completo hacer rabiar a Vaggie. De cierta forma aquello le había causado gracia a Charlie, aún que no conocía en lo absoluto el mundo humano o si quiera como se veía realmente uno todo aquello se oía interesante.

El rostro de Charlie formó una mueca de deseo y cierta tristeza, ella no podía sumarse a ese tipo de conversaciones después de todo ella había nacido allí, en el infierno.

— Querida, buen día – La voz radiofónica de Alastor le saco de aquel momento —¿Dime encantó a qué se debe esa lánguida expresión en tu rostro? –

—Hola Al– saludo poniendo su mejor rostro, pero aun así Alastor exigía respuesta a su expresión anterior. Aunque pareció que la charla que aún continuaba en la estancia explico un poco la situación.

— Querida ¿tienes tanta curiosidad por el mundo humano? – hablo de forma clara y acertada.

— Supongo que no te puedo mentir ¿Cierto? – le contestó Charlie de forma lenta y algo apenada — creo que es algo inevitable ¿sabes? A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a cientos de demonios e incluso ángeles, pero jamás he visto a un verdadero humano, solo escucho lo que algunos cuantos hablan– su rostro formó una mueca amarga haciéndola bajar su mirada al suelo, mientras sobaba uno de sus brazos — escucho las cosas que les gustaba de cuando estaban vivos o anécdotas de lugares hermosos y yo no puedo más que imaginar–

Soltó un suspiro ante la nula repuesta de su interrogador, para empezar a dirigir sus pies a su oficina, para finalmente encerrarse en ella. Aún que no tardó en oír el sonido de interferencia detrás de ella haciéndole saber que Alastor se encontraba ahí.

— Mi encantadora bella demonio, no me gusta ver esa expresión en tu rostro, mucho menos que estamos a nada de la gran reapertura del hotel – la voz radial de este era acompañado por sus expresiones excéntricas — Aunque creó que puedo concederte por así decirlo ese deseó...– finalizó Alastor haciendo que la curiosidad y sorpresa de Charlie saltarán en su rostro.

—¡Pero ¿Cómo?!– exclamó — se supone que ningún demonio de rango superior puede salir del infierno ¡ni siquiera mi padre! – sentía incredulidad por las palabras de Alastor.

— Oh no querida no será necesario salir del infierno– dijo acercándose a ella a pasos agigantados — lo único que necesito es que confíes en mí– aquello último lo había dicho mientras que extendía su mano hacia ella.

— Espera, espera – hablo Charlie antes de siquiera en pensar tomar la mano del demonio — esto no es una especie de trato vudú o algo por el estilo ¿Verdad? – el demonio retrajo su mano mientras dejo escapar una risa ante el precavido acto de la rubia.

— No cariño, no es una especie trato encantó, considerarlo como un regalo por nuestra recién fundada sociedad– dijo para nuevamente ofrecerle su mano — Solo confía en mí querida – finalizó.

Titubeo unos segundos, pero finalmente tomo la mano de Alastor quien le hizo dar una vuelta y que dar de espalda a él quien lentamente descendió a su oído y susurró _«cierra tus ojos»_

La mano de Alastor se aseguró de cubrirle los ojos y segundo después, sus oídos empezaron a ser invadidos por el sonido de voces de diversos tonos, hombres, mujeres incluso risas de niños que parecían jugar, el sonido de música jazz y el de una campanilla sonar y el suave olor a panecillos invadió sus fosas nasales.

_«Ábrelos»_ escuchó nuevamente la voz de Alastor susurrar a su oído mientras retiraba su mano por completo.

Sus ojos quedaron maravillados la habitación había desaparecido por completo y ahora contemplaba un escenario completamente diferente ¡humanos! Muchos algunos bajos otros altos, de distintos tonos de piel, hombres galantes que transitaban hablando con un acento atlántico parecido al de Alastor, mujeres bellas con vestidos de todos colores algunas de las manos de sus hijos risueños y juguetones.

El cielo era invadido completamente por un hermoso azul y el sol... Radiante y cálido como siempre lo imagino, edificios algunos con el notable paso de los años, pero que no perdían su encantó, autos clásicos transitando por las calles, y un vagón transportando a gente dentro de él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde... Estamos? – Charlie volteó para cuestionar Alastor, pero se topó únicamente con su imagen siendo reflejada por un cristal de un aparador, su cabello se encontraba peinado de manera hermosa con varias ondas en el su piel pálida y blanca había adquirido un poco más de color sus ojos se habían dejado sus habituales colores para volverse almendrados sus mejillas aún tenían su apariencia rosada pero apenas visible, y sus labios se tornaron rosados como un algodón de azúcar.

Su cabello era cubierto por un cloche y ahora vestía un vestido color negro con un cuello cuadrado en tono rosado adornado por una hermosa mariposa de color negro, mangas 3/4 sus manos enguantadas y una franja rosada que hacía relucir su estrecha cintura, el vuelo del vestido de igual tono rosado tenía una franja blanca en la parte interior y una negra más grande para terminar todo el conjunto era cerrado por unos lindos zapatos de taco bajo. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y verificar que realmente era ella quien se reflejaba.

—No te preocupes, te vez hermosa querida – pudo reconocer esa voz incluso sin el sonido de vacío radiofónico, haciéndola girar abrupta mente hacia su costado.

Era un hombre alto de piel trigueña, cabellos castaños perfectamente cortados, pero algo despeinados, ojos cafés que la veían a través de un par de anteojos con molduras redondeadas, lucía una pulcra camisa blanca con un par de brazaletes negros en cada uno de sus brazos, en su cuello portaba un moño negro combinado con un chaleco de color café claro que combinaba de forma esplendida con él, unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos de ala en tono marrón.

El extendió su mano enguantada de color negro hacia ella, dejando ver parte de su antebrazo por sus arremangadas mangas — ¿Me permitirá llevarla a dar un paseó señorita? – dijo con una voz que daba la impresión de ser extrañamente dulce.

—¿Alastor? – no pudo evitar cuestionar no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, aquel era Alastor con su imagen humana antes de convertirse en el "Demonio Radio", el solo se limitó a sonreír, haciendo que ella tiñera sus mejillas con un ligero sonrojo, era un hombre atractivo no lo podía evitar.

—Sí querida– afirmo, para después tomar unas de las manos de ella —¿Me permitirías entonces mostrarte la ciudad? – ella dejó de lado el shock de hacía unos momentos para asentir con su cabeza aún con él sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Claro Al, me encantaría – para devolver la sonrisa, y empezar a caminar del brazo de éste. Todo era como un espectáculo a sus ojos tantos colores, sonidos y ritmos.

—Al, dime ¿Dónde estamos? – se animó a preguntar todo aquello era sumamente increíble, y un tanto inverosímil.

—Estamos en algo parecido a mis recuerdos querida, este era mi hogar, Nueva Orleans de la Gran Depresión – se detuvo un momento para voltear a ver a su acompañante —¿te gustaría tomar una taza de café? – dijo señalando hacia una dirección —estamos cerca de mi cafetería favorita– Charlie asintió tenía algo de curiosidad sobre las cosas que le gustaban a él.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una sencilla cafetería algo rústica, con un gran letrero que decía "Duke's Café" entraron y la puerta de madera y cristal hizo un ligero ruido, he inmediatamente la voz de una camarera se hizo presente.

—Hey – apenas dijo la primera palabra cuando el ruido de una fuerte interferencia se hizo presente dejando una interrogante a Charlie «¿qué demonios había sido eso?» —anoche escuche tu programa y debo de decir me encanto, tienes el mejor gusto de toda Nueva Orleans – Charlie observo un poco más a la chica era bonita con piel tostada, ojos cafés, cabello negro un tanto rizado y no muy alta, llevaba un delantal blanco combinado con un vestido color amarillo que fungía de uniforme —¿la mesa de siempre cariño?

—Hola Tía'– él le saludo de manera educada – hoy no linda, hoy vengo acompañado– contesto Alastor con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mano y la de Charlie, a lo que la chica hizo una mueca de sorpresa más no de desagrado, para después sonreír y asentir. Los dirigió a una de las mesas que daban a la calle principal llena de colores.

—Entonces chicos ¿qué les sirvo? – habló la chica mientras les entregaba la carta y sacaba una libreta y bolígrafo de su delantal. Alastor sonrió y no tubo necesidad siquiera de abrir la carta.

— A mi tráeme lo de siempre Tia'– mientras Charlie aún observaba lo que ofrecía aquel lugar.

— Yo solo un café con leche y mucha azúcar– no estaba segura de que pedir y no quería arriesgarse.

— Ok encantos en un momento se los traigo– les dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a ambos aquello le causó gracia a Charlie.

—Al... ¿Que fue el ruido que se escuchó hace un momento? – cuestionó en un tono serio dirigiendo toda su atención a él.

— El ruido de mi nombre cariño– dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano dando una apariencia relajada — cuando morí mi nombre dejo de ser ése, no lo extraño para serte sincero... Me gusta Alastor va a la perfección con mi persona – dijo en un tono tranquilo.

—Hace rato mencionaste que esto eran tus recuerdos ¿es solo una ilusión de lo que ya viviste? – realmente quería respuestas de lo que era todo aquello, cada vez que conocía algo nuevo de Alastor esto no hacía más que volverlo más misterioso.

— Pues se podría decir que es una de mis habilidades, pero es más que una ilusión, no es algo tan sencillo...– dijo moviendo sus enguantados dedos sobre la mesa mientras parecía dibujar varios símbolos — no podría proyectarte algo que no conociera en vida como por ejemplo París o las Vegas, y las personas que ves aquí no las controlo yo por así decirlo tienen algo de esencia propia, es como vivir por segunda vez algunos momentos aún que no te podría decir que tengo la habilidad de escogerlos a voluntad pero si de salir de ellos – detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y su mano se dirigió a buscar la mano de Charlie que se encontraba sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—No puedo mostrarte el mundo de Ángel, Husk o el de la señorita Vaggie, ya que es uno que no conocí, pero si puedo enseñarte el que fue el mío– apretó ligeramente su mano — ¿Estás bien con eso? – El rostro de Charlie mostraba asombró ante todo aquello que Alastor acababa de decir, pero le fue fácil corresponder y de igual forma que él apretó ligeramente su mano sintiendo el calor a través de los guantes.

—Me encantaría que me muestres tu mundo...– la respuesta provoco que las mejillas de ambos fueran teñidas con un suave sonrojo.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su orden, haciendo que separaran sus manos de forma un tanto rápido por la llegada de Tia' haciendo que está riera ante infantil acción por parte de dos Adultos.

—Aquí está tu orden de siempre cariño una gran taza de café negro, y para ti lindura un café con leche – dijo con una sonrisa mientras depositaba un plato más frente a ella.

—Disculpa, yo no he pedido esto– le comento Charlie mientras señalaba el plato que contenía un par de Beignets.

— Son cortesía de la casa lindura – la cara de Charlie mostró una mueca de encantó ante tal detallé —tómalo como un premio por haber atrapado a este chico– dijo apuntando con su dedo pulgar a Alastor —jamás lo había visto con alguna chica, y mucho menos lo espere ver con una tan linda–

—¿Yo? ¿El? ... No ... Nosotros...– Charlie movía sus manos de un lado a otro, no sabía cómo articular palabra ante aquella afirmación, después de todo ella ya tenía a Vaggie, pero eso era un halagó ¿No? Alastor solo aparto su rostro ante aquella afirmación, bebiendo un poco de aquel oscuro café, Charlie sintió calidez en su pecho nunca pensó ver a Alastor en aquella situación, aunque también estaba avergonzada.

—Disfruten de la comida chicos– dijo para después retirarse guiñándole un ojo a Charlie, haciéndola dar un gran sorbo a su café con leche.

—Prueba los Beignets– la voz de Alastor hizo que él volviera a tener su atención— particularmente jamás me han atraído los dulces, pero si te puedo decir que son los mejores de toda Nueva Orleans– dijo mientras tomaba uno de ellos entre sus dedos y obligaba a Charlie a abrir la boca y darle una gran mordida, quedando algo salpicada del azúcar glass.

Charlie quedó fascinada por el sabor de aquel panecillo incluso le hizo prometer a Alastor que aprendería a cocinarlo para el hotel, a lo cual el afirmó que lo haría.

Pasaron un largo rato en aquella cafetería hablando de todo lo que fuera posible del nombre de la cabina que llevaba a todas aquellas personas y que al parecer era el medio de transporte de los menos privilegiados, de la música que se oía en la radio de la cafetería, del trabajo que él había tenido cuando estaba vivo; había logrado acaparar el horario estelar y su voz era conocida en todo el sur de Luisiana, y su trabajo había resultado un tanto social al final, también Charlie pudo notar esos gustos en particular del demonio radio, no le gustaban las cosas dulces, le gustaba el café negro, y las cosas sencillas, la gran cantidad de platillos que sabía cocinar se los había enseñado su madre, le gustaba el jazz y swing, incluso había aprendió a tocar varios instrumentos musicales.

Y otros tantos gustos en común como los musicales y el teatro «¡Oh por Lucifer!» había pensado ella en algún punto él era aquel hombre que había descrito como perfecto para ella en algún momento _«oscuro y misterioso, buen cantante y que pudiera tocar el ¡órgano!»_ se sentía tan conmocionada y fue inevitable pensar en ese instante en Vaggie, aún que no pudo evitar reír cuando le dijo que en el infierno había también aprendido a tocar el órgano de furbys.

—Creo que es momento de irnos cariño– la voz de Alastor le saco de ese pensamiento pasajero — ya hemos tardado un rato – dijo mientras que se levantaba y dejaba el costo de lo consumido y una generosa propina, para después ayudarle a levantar y salir de aquel lo local. El volvió a entrelazar sus manos, pero esta vez incluso a través de los guantes había podido sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Alastor sintió como su pantalón era jalado, haciéndole voltear y encontró a un niño que seguramente no superaba los 8 años carente de algunos dientes, y piel tostada, llevaba un usado overall y una boina que cubría sus rizados cabellos negros, cargaba con varios racimos de 5 flores cada uno muy bien conservadas, envueltos en papeles de diversos colores.

—¿Señor gustaría comprar un ramo para su novia? – la dulce voz de niño se oía convencido que con aquel comentario lograría su venta, Alastor vio ligeramente el rostro de Charlie el cual se había vuelto totalmente rojo.

Alastor soltó de manera delicada la mano de Charlie para inclinarse a la altura del infante, frente a él — ¿Tú crees que, si le regaló un ramo, ella me quiera más? – la voz de Alastor sonó sería al cuestionar al niño, cosa que a la vez causó algo de gracia.

—¡Por supuesto Señor!– la voz del niño estaba decidido convencer a aquel hombre, que al parecer del niño necesitaba de su ayuda — ¡unas flores tan bonitas solo se les pueden dar a una mujer tan bonita como su novia!– dijo el niño en su inocencia observando a Charlie que no sabía si era posible morir de vergüenza y ternura, el rostro de Alastor tenía esa esa sonrisa tan peculiar y traviesa en su rostro por el juego que estaba llevando.

—mmm... si tú lo dices debes tener razón amiguito– dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose al niño frente a él —pero debo escoger muy bien el ramo veamos debe tener un par de rosas blancas que representen la pureza y amabilidad de su alma– hablaba de forma clara y un tanto alta para que Charlie pudiera oírlo perfectamente, le resultaba sumamente divertido ver a Charlie sufrir de aquella forma, sobre todo por los transeúntes que volteaban a ver a tan linda pareja.

—Una rosa, rosa para demostrarle mi apreció y una más suave para tener su simpatía y finalmente una roja que le haga saber que mi amor y pasión por ella son únicos como esa rosa– dijo eso último colocando una mano en su mentón observando cada uno de los ramos hasta encontrar el perfecto —señalo el ramo que estaba envuelto en el único papel color negro que hacía verle elegante a pesar de ser algo tan sencillo. Pago el ramo de rosas al niño con unos cuantos billetes pese que el costo de las flores apenas fueran centavos y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

—Cariño ¿aceptarías este hermoso y humilde ramo? – Charlie asintió lentamente y tomo el ramo entre sus manos para esconder su rostro entre los pétalos de las rosas, Alastor definitivamente disfrutaba de ella en todo sentido, se acercó nuevamente hacia ella para quedar a sus espaldas y colocar sus manos en sus hombros y finalmente acercarse a su oído y susurrarle _«cariño, por favor cierra tus ojos»_ para nuevamente cubrir sus ojos con su mano.

Aquella acción había hecho que su corazón desbocara de ella, y solo se limitó a obedecer podía sentir el calor de Alastor tan cerca y la esencia de su colonia invadiendo sus fosas nasales era tan extraño he irreal para ella, todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Gradualmente dejó de escuchar el ruido de la gente caminando los autos, la música del ambiente y se instaló el silencio, Alastor aparto su mano dando a entender que ya podía abrir sus ojos, cosa que hizo de manera lenta podía observar ahora una de las paredes de la que era su oficina tapizada de retratos familiares y por la ventana el cielo rojo del infierno.

Pero también pudo notar que aún entré sus brazos aun llevaba el ramo de flores que Alastor había escogido tan cuidadosamente para ella y lo abrazo, todo aquello no había sido una mera ilusión o una memoria común, y ese ramo era la prueba del mundo que ahora compartían en su memoria Alastor y ella.

Giro a verlo, la imagen de aquel chico de aparecía gentil había desaparecido y la imagen del Demonio Radio se había hecho nuevamente presenté sus cabellos bicolores, orejas y cornamenta de ciervo su tonalidad un tanto grisácea de su piel su sonrisa amarillenta y afilada, todo a juego con su imponente presencia le seguía pareciendo igual de atractivo, que el chico con el que había pasado horas hablando en la cafetería.

Alastor acomodó su moño y sacudió un poco su levita, y se acercó nuevamente Charlie, quien ya no sentía aquella amenaza que experimento al conocerlo.

—Mi encantadora bella demonio, ha sido una de las mejores tardes de no _mi vida_ – dijo eso mientras tomaba una de sus manos para depositar un beso, y sus ojos se encontraron mirándose fijamente y sentían una tensión que necesitaba ser rota entre los dos.

Fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta siendo abierta abruptamente, primero por Ángel seguido por una enfadada Vaggie, mientras hablaban a la vez en una verborrea interminable de quejidos uno del otro. De momento a otro Ángel salto a Alastor, cuando sintió el inminente ataque de Vaggie.

—¡Chulo de fresa sálvame de esa loca! – colgándose del cuello del Demonio que empezó a formar estática y distinción por la clara incomodidad y molestia, pero al parecer era algo a lo que Ángel estaba ajeno, pero su atención fue captada de momento a otro por el hermoso ramo de Charlie.

—¡Oh por Lucifer que bonito ramo! – exclamó mientras soltaba a su chulo de fresa, salvando su propio trasero sin percatarse de ello —¿Quién te las ha dado? ¿Fuiste tú chulo? – volteó a ver a Alastor con una expresión de sorpresa y llevando dos de sus manos a tapar su boca que formaba una gran O.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que hijo de perra?!–exclamo Vaggie volteando llena de furia a Alastor —¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? – se veía lista para saltar encima de él.

—Vaggie, Ángel basta– la voz de Charlie se hizo oír fuerte y claro en toda la habitación —para información de los dos, Alastor lo único que hizo fue traerme este ramo de flores que fue entregado en la puerta hace un rato, no más que eso – trataba de clamar la situación y no crear más problemas entre Alastor y Vaggie, pero había algo que oprimido su corazón por aquella mentira.

— Encantó, no te preocupes por estás cosas sin importancia– hay estaba de nuevo la voz de vacío radiofónico de Alastor, que parecía adivinar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Charlie en ese momento — solo cumplo con mis funciones.

Antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida — por cierto, encantó para esta noche la cena será ¡Gumbo! Tal y como lo hacía mamá querida– dijo eso mientras movía su micrófono en sus manos como si estuviera presentando un espectáculo.

—Gracias Alastor, seguro que será magnífico– sonrió dulcemente para ver como este se inclinaba en forma de despedida y salía de la habitación, siendo seguido por Ángel que exigía algo más exótico para su paladar.

—Hon– la voz de Vaggie capturó su atención —siento lo de hace un momento ¿Sí? Es solo que estaba algo estresada, no quise armar una escena así– dijo Veggie mientras se acercaba a Charlie para abrazarla — es solo que temo que ese tipo te haga daño, y los celos afloraron de la nada– señalo mientras rosaba lentamente su nariz con la de Charlie — no me imagino perderte – termino aquello con un dulce beso correspondido en los labios de Charlie.

—Vagg– sintió culpabilidad más no dijo nada —no te preocupes por eso– y le regaló una dulce caricia en la mejilla.

—Espera un momento ¿sí? Iré por un florero para esas lindas flores– dijo Vaggie antes de salir de la habitación.

Abrazó nuevamente al ramo, repitiéndose que no había hecho nada malo, aunque hasta ese momento no habían existido secretos entre ella y Veggie, pero ahora Alastor y ella tenían uno...


	2. Yearning

Había soñado nuevamente con el cielo azul que conoció a lado de Alastor, apenas había dormido dos horas y aún faltaba un largo rato para que iniciará el día, dio una vuelta sobre si misma sintiendo lo cálido y acolchado de los cobertores, mientras anhelaba nuevamente ver todos esos colores y ritmos todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas.

Pero Vaggie se había empeñado a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella evitando que Alastor estuviera con ella a solas, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero de verdad quería ir a ese lugar de nuevo.

— Nuevo Orleans – sus labios pronunciaron suavemente como si saboreara el nombre de aquel lugar. Alastor por su parte no se dejaba intimidar por la presencia de Vaggie y seguía con su sentido del humor y bromas algunas más graciosas que otras y había cumplido su promesa de cocinar Beignets sabían incluso mejor que los de aquella cafetería tenía un don natural para cocinar.

Se levantó de la cama de forma pesada y tomo una bata blanca con estampado de conejitos que reposaba cerca y se colocó su par de pantuflas para salir de su habitación, caminaba por inercia, podía oír los ruidos morbosos que hacía Ángel al dormir, la respiración pesada de Vaggie en su habitación, el ligero ronquido que venía de la plata baja de Husk, sus pies la llevaron hasta la última puerta del pasillo la más alejada de los demás y tocó de manera lenta un par de veces mientras movía su cuerpo de manera inquieta.

 _«¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo tocando su puerta a la mitad de la noche?» «¿Y si alguien la veía y malinterpretaba la situación?» «¡Oh Lucifer eso se parecía demasiado a esas películas porno donde la actriz va a la mitad de la noche con cualquier excusa estúpida para tener sexo desenfrenado!»_ sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza « _¿en que estaba pensando?»_

Su cuerpo salto al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose frente a ella, dejando ver la alta figura de Alastor con un rostro algo adormecido, con sus orejas caídas, a lo que ella pensó que le daba una imagen tierna conteniendo las ganas de acariciar sus cabellos. Pero, aunque por otro lado la camisa de Alastor abierta hasta el inicio de su abdomen y un ligero bulto algo notable en sus pantalones lo hacía ver apetecible

— ¿Mi bello demonio? – su voz la hizo saltar nuevamente y desviar inmediatamente sus ojos de aquellos pantalones — ¿Qué sucede? No son horas para que una dama busque a un hombre en su habitación– no sabía si aquello era una reprimenda o una invitación indirecta o quizá su loca imaginación de media noche.

— Al, lo siento... Es solo que yo...– Charlie se movía algo nervioso he incomoda, Alastor podía ver ligeramente el borde del camisón de seda de la rubia que revelaba ligeramente sus senos y sus hombros semi expuestos dejando ver su lechosa, seguramente suave y tersa piel, las largas y bellas piernas que eran un camino que dirigía a la felicidad, todo aquello le hizo sentir una pequeña incomodidad fisiológica en su entrepierna —perdón no sé qué hago aquí molestándote a estas horas, yo solo me deje invadir por un impulso – se excusó escondiendo un poco su rostro mientras jugaba con algunas hebras de su rubio cabello.

— No te preocupes por eso, cariño ¿Te gustaría bajar por un café? – dijo Alastor mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, Charlie asintió y tomo su mano sin titubear.

Bajaron los dos tomados de la mano hasta la cocina Charlie sentía el calor de la mano de Alastor tomando la suya era agradable, llegaron y el retiro el banco para que tomara asiento dejando que la bata que traía se abriera para su mayor comodidad, lo vio moverse ágilmente en la cocina preparando su café. Finalmente coloco sobre la mesa una taza humeante de café con leche y otra de café negro.

— Justo como los de ese día en la cafetería – Charlie soltó aquello sin pensar mucho y de inmediato Alastor supo la razón por lo que la rubia de encontraba frente a su puerta a media noche.

Alastor no dio un solo sorbo al café recién hecho y se aventuró hasta quedar detrás de Charlie, ella pudo sentir como el demonio coló su mano derecha viajar hasta su vientre sosteniéndola hacia él con sus alargados dedos y filosas uñas, mientras su mano izquierda cubrió sus ojos y nuevamente sentía la cercanía de la respiración del demonio contra la piel de su cuello, y la enervante loción de él invadía su ser, se dejó tomar sin reproche o queja alguna. Fue entonces él le susurro _«cierra los ojos, encantó»_

Nuevamente estaba pasando, el ambiente totalmente silencioso se perdía y dejaba oír jocosa música y ruidos de celebración, y su piel fue erizada de forma ligera por una brisa fresca.

Él retiró su mano, revelando un nuevo escenario a sus ojos un cielo estrellado y una luna azul enorme, contrastado por un ambiente de carnaval a su alrededor, había autos lujosos de los cuales bajaban personas vestidos con disfraces y máscaras de todo tipo.

Avanzó un poco hacia uno de los cristales de los autos y se vio ligeramente vestida de princesa con su cabello bellamente recogido y una tiara, volteó hacia ella misma y vio que el vestido rosado en tonos pastel, tenía un gran vuelo, pero sin ser pomposo incómodo, era ajustado a su cintura, con un escote que favorecía gratamente a sus senos, con un par de tirantes gruesos cubriendo sus brazos y mientras sus manos portaban unos guantes color blanco.

— Te ves magnífica – La voz de Alastor interrumpió su auto análisis — Señorita Magne ¿me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante está noche?– la voz de Alastor sonó tan sensual a los oídos de Charlie, el vestía como un príncipe, portaba un traje militar de alta gala en un tono guinda oscuro el cuello estaba decorado por hilos dorados, en sus hombros se dejaban ver un par de insignias que demostraban un rango militar, una gran banda de un color azul más claro que cruzaba su pecho, y a lado de esta varias medallas de condecoración.

Las manos de Alastor sostenían una invitación Con letras en relieves dorados que extendía hacia ella, la cual tomó y procedió a leer.

_Sr. ×××××××× Usted y su acompañante quedan cordialmente invitados al baile de máscaras organizado por Twelfth Night Revelers con motivo de las fiestas del comienzo de la temporada de carnaval._

_Miércoles 6 de enero 1932._

Incluso la invitación parecía distorsionar el nombre que alguna vez fue el de Alastor, dirigió nuevamente su atención a él y noto que esté la veía con atención en espera de la respuesta.

— Estaría encantada de compartir esta noche con usted – fingiendo hacer una reverencia, soltando una dulce sonrisa ante su acto, para después tomarse del brazo de Alastor y avanzar hacia la entrada de la gran mansión.

La perspectiva era diferente a la que había visto la primera vez que fue ahí, noto que la gran parte de las personas hay eran de caucásicos y las pocas personas de color eran de servicio muy pocas fungían de invitados.

También noto lo grande de la mansión y lo iluminada que se encontraba en contraste de los alrededores sus tocados eran hermosos haciendo contratar con los colores blancos de sus muros, el jardín era grande y amplió, estaba bellamente cuidado con flores acomodadas en pequeños cúmulos, esté estaba delimitado por grandes árboles que dejaban ver un espeso follaje, y un camino de árboles que formaban un arco que servían de entrada a la propiedad.

— ¿Dónde estamos está vez Al? – la voz de Charlie dejaba entre ver curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban.

— Estamos en una de las pocas plantaciones de algodón que pudieron subsistir — contestó algo seco — la sociedad en esta época aún estaba muy marcada por la diferencia social y racial, muy pocas personas lográbamos sobresalir en el mundo dominado por el color de la piel — la voz de Charlie no estaba muy segura del tono de voz que él estaba utilizando en ese momento.

— Buenas noches ¿me permiten su invitación? – la voz de un hombre culiso que portaba un traje de servicio interrumpió esa especie de charla. El reviso la invitación y nos hizo señal de seguir avanzando está vez al interior de la mansión. Está al igual que su exterior estaba hermosamente decorada, y los comensales parecían disfrutar la noche charlando y tomando algunas copas que los meseros llevaban hacia ellos, sin embargó la verdadera fiesta de encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Había sido decorada por cuántos de pequeñas luces y grandes pedazos de telas de colores que empezaban a dar más la apariencia de una fiesta de carnaval, aunque la música de un suave jazz era lo que se oía en ese momento quitando algo la jocoso del tipo de evento que debía parecer, las parejas bailaban lentamente abrazados uno al otro.

El ambiente fue abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de estática e interferencia señal que alguien había llamado a Alastor, Charlie podía ver cómo un hombre robusto de cabellos pelirrojos se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos vestido de Dios olímpico.

— ¡Que sorpresa que hallas accedido a venir! Siempre sueles rechazar venir a estos eventos – dijo aquel hombre con un tono alegré en su voz, pero sin dejar de ser pesada.

— Buenas noches Sr. La'Bouff, gracias por su invitación gracias a eso pude invitar a la chica más hermosa del lugar hacerme compañía está noche – contestó Alastor alegremente para dar paso a qué aquel hombre pusiera su atención a Charlie.

— Que bella señorita tenemos aquí, vaya muchacho no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto y tanta suerte – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable aún que la hacían sentir apenada — encantado de conocerla mi nombre es Eli La'Bouff es un placer que nos acompañe está noche – finalizó aquel hombre.

— Charlotte Magne, el placer ha sido mío señor La'Bouff – se presentó de manera educada para después ver cómo Alastor pedía aquel hombre que le dejara un animar un poco las cosas en aquel lugar, a lo que el hombre pareció encantado a la idea y también pareciera que hubiera esperado aquella propuesta.

Él y Charlie se dirigen al escenario que se había instalado para la banda de músicos, el subió captando la atención inmediatamente de los comensales y pidió un micrófono, la gente pareció reconocer su voz he inmediatamente su semblante cambio a la espera de lo que se acercaba.

— ¡Entonces tomen a su pareja y a bailar que la noche es joven! – finalizó Alastor extendiendo su mano a hacia donde estaba ella en clara señal de que subiera al escenario a hacerle compañía, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato amaba los escenarios.

Tomo la mano de Alastor y en un instante la el sonido de un jazz/swing empezó a sonar a todo volumen animando completamente el evento, ellos dos no dejaron bailar canción tras canción, estaban extasiados ante la sensación de tanto baile y diversión como en décadas no lo habían experimentado, las canciones iban desde el charlestón al swing, eran el centro del mundo, de su mundo.

Habían estado bailando durante horas, hasta que se acercó uno de los hombres de servicio con un mensaje para Alastor lo cual hizo que los dos dejarán de bailar, él lo acepto para que el hombre se retirará y procedió a leerlo, parecía algo sorprendido y pidió a Charlie que le esperara en la parte baja del escenario, la música se detuvo para que Alastor retomará su micrófono.

— Está noche está resultando mágica amigos – todos ponían atención a lo que él decía, sin miedo o terror algo a lo que Charlie no se terminaba de acostumbrar, porque todos temían cuando el Demonio Radio tomaba su micrófono, pero no a ese hombre de apariencia inofensiva — y para hacerla aún más, hay una persona que desea complacernos con su voz y uno de sus más recientes éxitos, con ustedes ¡Russ Columbo! — dijo señalando a uno de los extremos dando paso a un hombre bien parecido que le agradeció el espacio.

Alastor bajo hacia ella y la tomo de la mano sin decir absolutamente palabra, y la dirigió al centro de la lista de baile, se oían los susurres de las personas ante aquel hecho sobre todo _«¿Quién era la chica que acompañaba a afamado locutor? ¿Era su novia?»_ aquel era un hecho extraño ya que él era conocido por su carente interés a las relaciones románticas. Alastor parecía ignorar todo aquello, y simplemente parecía dispuesto a disfrutar.

Llegaron al centro de la pista y Alastor no dejo de soltarla en ningún momento la música se oyó suave nuevamente y el ambiente se tornó ligeramente romántico, él tomó a Charlie de la cintura acercándola a sí mismo para empezar a mecerse ligeramente.

_No puedo olvidar la noche en que te conocí,_   
_Eso es todo lo que pensado..._

La voz de aquel hombre hacía sentir a Charlie que ellos eran los únicos en aquel lugar, podía sentir el calor de Alastor contra ella, mientras llevo sus manos a rodear el cuello de este de forma que el espacio fuera menor ahora sintiendo el aliento del castaño chocaba contra su cuello.

_Mi corazón está palpitando, y se mantiene repitiéndose,_   
_Constantemente por ti,_

_Tu eres todo lo que necesito..._

Alastor hizo un poco de espacio entre los dos de forma que pudiera contemplar el rostro de Charlie, su pequeña nariz sus mejillas sonrosadas, labios de algodón, y sus ojos avellana, le parecía hermosa, pero le era más hermosa el demonio que se escondía en aquel momento, sus alientos chocando y la suave música, los seducían.

_Me hiciste un juguete del romance..._

Charlie no sabía si deseaba seguir rompiendo el espacio entre los dos, en su ser se instaló el deseo, la mirada de Alastor era penetrante y seductora, pero su pensamiento la detuvo con la imagen de Vaggie, y se dijo así misma que era el tono del ambiente una simple locura pasajera.

_Tú lo llamas locura,_   
_Pero yo lo llamo amor..._

Alastor sonrió ligeramente viéndola de una forma un tanto tierna, se siguieron movimiento lento hasta el final de la canción.

— Creo que debemos irnos...– dijo Charlie con un entresijo de sentimientos. Alastor le hizo dar una vuelta para quedar espalda a él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y pronunció las esperadas palabras _«cierra tus ojos»_ haciéndole sentir su ardiente aliento en su piel, provocando que sintiera una corriente eléctrica correr por su espina dorsal, su boca soltó un ligero suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido para el demonio el cual sonrió. Ella intento ignorar su _"locura"_ y cerró sus ojos dando espacio a qué el cubriera sus ojos con su mano.

El sonido cesó haciéndole saber que estaban de vuelta en el hotel, en el infierno... _«estamos en casa cariño»_ fue lo que le escuchó susurrar al demonio antes de sentir como era depositado un beso en su cuello, que la hizo estremecer deseando un poco más... más ese deseado beso no sucedió.

El momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por los pasos de alguien acercándose, haciendo que al acto Alastor se alejara de Charlie, mientras tanto por la puerta de la cocina cruzó Vaggie arrastrando a Ángel.

—¡Por qué debo levantarme temprano! – reclamó Ángel — te recuerdo que ¡soy un huésped de este hotel! ¡No un empleado! — soltándose de Veggie para empezar a hacer gestos con sus manos mientras aún se encontraba en un pijama de líneas verticales rosas.

— Debes dejar de ser tan flojo te recuerdo que la pereza es también un pecado – hablo Vaggie que ya se encontraba vestida con su habitual atuendo.

Está se sorprendió al ver a Charlie y a Alastor en la cocina, pero no fue tanto el hecho de verlos levantados si no el que aún se encontraban en pijamas — Charlie ¿Qué haces aún en pijama? ¿Te sientes mal? — Charlie siempre era la primera en estar levantada en el hotel vestida y lista para atenderlo, así que verla en aquel atuendo solo significaba malestar y la presencia de Alastor siempre a lado de ella empezaba a ser normal.

— No Vagg – le sonrió de forma dulce — estoy bien solo me levanté un poco más tarde y Alastor ya estaba haciendo café — eso no le dio mucha confianza a Vaggie pero intento no armar un interrogatorio matutino al demonio sabía que esa situación estresaba a Charlie.

— Está bien Hon, me alegra que estés bien, buenos días – dijo para finalmente depositar un beso en sus labios, Charlie lo correspondió, pero la hizo sentir algo incómoda, aún sentía la confusión de hacía un rato. Ella había deseado besar a Alastor.

Vaggie volvió su atención a Ángel que se había quedado dormido en la mesa y hasta su nariz llegó el olor del café caliente volteó y vio la taza que Alastor le había preparado hacia horas aún caliente, haciéndole girar hacia él, el demonio le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! ya que están aquí todos comenzare con el desayuno – hablaba con su habitual tono animado — preparare unos deliciosos ¡Huevos Sardou! – dijo para empezar a cocinar con maestría.

Charlie dio un sorbo a la taza de café no quería pensar en embrollo de sus sentimientos no en ese momento, y algo le decía que esa taza de café con leche era totalmente necesaria para su organismo. Su cuerpo se relajó mientras intentaba ignorar la batalla campal de Vaggie contra el sueño de Ángel y se contentaba en la voz de Alastor que tarareaba una cancioncilla.

— _Tú lo llamas locura, yo lo llamo amor. –_ Charlie se sorprendió así misma había cantado de manera inconsciente, Alastor se acercó a ella depositando un plato frente a ella con un par de huevos sonriendo.

— Es una hermosa canción ¿no es así cariño? Creó que con tú voz aún más – finalizó para seguir con la tarea de preparar el desayuno con una sonrisa larga dejando a Charlie sonrojada sentada en su lugar....

**_Bonus:_ **

Charlie sentía los ojos pesados, tenía mucho sueño y se sentía cansada después todo había pasado la noche bailando en lugar de dormir, vio el reloj de la pared y aún faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora de ir a dormir. Se sobó el puente de la nariz lo mejor sería salir de su oficina necesitaba caminar un poco para intentar mitigar el sueño.

Llego hasta el lobby, pero la caminata parecía no surtir efecto, y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás para recostarse unos minutos en la sin intención de dormir el hotel era su responsabilidad eso era algo que no debía hacer. Aunque realmente no se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche bailando bajo el cielo estrellado a lado de Alastor, la imagen del demonio invadió completo su cabeza, y llevo un par de dedos a sus labios _«¿Cómo se sentiría si ellos dos se hubieran besado?»_ Soltó un gran suspiro todo era un desastre en su cabeza.

El silencio fue interrumpido por una leve mediodía que parecía tan lejana, sintió como su cuerpo se relajó un poco más y sus ojos empezaron a pesar, haciendo que soltara un leve bostezo, mientras que la melodía cada vez era más cercana, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida a tan relajante melodía.

La figura de Alastor se acercó lentamente a dónde ya se encontraba una dormida Charlie, detuvo la melodía y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una manta que la tapará. La observó un par de minutos sí definitivamente para el Charlie era una mujer sumamente hermosa y esos labios color negro le invitaban a probar, pero era un caballero y se contuvo, pasó su mano ligeramente entre los rubios cabellos y escuchó los débiles balbuceos apenas entendibles.

—Al...– su nombre salió de los labios de la rubia, fue algo que él no esperaba, pero hizo que él calor se instalará en su pecho y se inclinara hacia ella, era un caballero para robarle un beso de sus labios, pero nadie le había dicho que no pudiera depositar uno en sus cabellos.

Se levantó y nuevamente chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que su sombra se hiciera presente, este apuntó a la cocina y la sombra pareció entender la orden sin necesidad de que pronunciara palabra, hoy no tendría tiempo de preparar la comida tenía documentos pendientes que revisar en la oficina de Charlie...


	3. Dream

Sus sueños se habían vuelto tan variados después de conocer el mundo humano en las reminiscencias de Alastor, había más verde había más azul y aparecieron cielos estrellados, una luna blanca con un conejo en ella, rodó y se acomodó por quinta vez consecutiva intentando buscar la posición que la llevara a dormir, algo que parecía imposible esa noche.

Él le había llevado a parques, algunas obras de teatro incluso cinemas dónde se proyectaban películas mudas y algunas otras con sonido ahí descubrió que el cine de terror, artístico, lento, espeluznante e imaginativo era su predilecto, así como la comedia seca. Las salidas habían sido encantadoras y sumamente interesantes una tras otra, y con cada una de ellas sus sentimientos se tornaron más confusos.

Al principio pensó que ellos serían como agua y aceite, pero tenían tanto en común tanto que compartir... Cada vez era más difícil para ella mantener la distancia entre los dos y con ello incrementaba su culpabilidad con Vaggie por de esos sentimientos confusos.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama tenía casi por seguro que no podría dormir, tomo la bata y camino la conocida ruta, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta que ya había tocado tantas noches... Pero esta vez estuvo insegura de hacerlo, algo en su interior le decía que, al tocar aquella puerta, no habría vuelta atrás.

La vio un par de minutos, insegura de que hacer ese sentimiento se instaló, pero estaba también el deseo de ignorarlo y tocar la puerta que los separaba, su cuerpo la llevo a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero antes de poder dar otro su cuerpo se detuvo y se sobresaltó por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta dejando ver la imponente figura de Alastor. Esté al igual que cada una de las noches que tocó a su puerta llevaba la camisa ligeramente abierta y sus cabellos algo despeinados, haciendo que su corazón se acelerará.

— Te estaba esperando...– hizo una pausa antes de proseguir — me imagino que tampoco puedes dormir querida — su tono de voz a pesar del vacío radiofónico era algo que le hacía perder el miedo sentimiento de inseguridad y avanzar — ¿te apetece pasar? – a lo que ella asintió lentamente y avanzó hacia el interior de aquella habitación, ya habría tiempo de saber si había tomado la decisión correcta...

Ella conocía a la perfección cada una de las habitaciones del hotel, pero se sentía ajena a esa en ese momento, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, vio un par de libros amontonados en la mesita de noche que seguramente eran propiedad de Alastor, al igual que su monóculo reposando sobre ellos, la cama algo desatendida señal de que había sido usada.

— ¿Nos vamos? – Alastor se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano en espera que está lo tomara, pero no esperó que ella corriera hacia él y lo abrazará y escondiera su rostro en su pecho.

— Estoy lista Al – fue lo único que ella atino a decir para cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y él no cuestionó, solo la rodeo con sus brazos. A diferencia de las ocasiones pasadas está vez no había bullicio, música, o algún otro sonido de personas a su alrededor, pero el ambiente empezó a ser invadido por el olor que había aprendido a identificar como tierra mojada y el frío comenzó a hacerse presente y después la humedad del agua sobre ella.

Abrió sus ojos y vio que estaban en medio de la noche siendo mojados por una intensa lluvia, aunque Alastor le cubría gran parte de ella.

Se aparto de él para dar un par de vueltas como si de una niña se tratase, su cabello perfectamente arreglado se había empapado por completo, y sus ropas ya se sentían y veían claramente húmedas, pero poco importó.

Alastor la contemplaba disfrutando de la visión, más no tardó en unirse con ella y empezar a bailar al ritmo del charlestón apresar de la falta de música sus risas eran todo lo que necesitaban para marcar el ritmo.

El baile había sido un éxito para los dos entre risas, y buscaron el refugio de un aparador de una tienda, fue entonces cuando Charlie empezó a observar con atención a su alrededor era barrio que no habían visitado anteriormente, tenía letreros varios que era incapaz de leer seguramente era otro idioma humano...

— ¿Dónde estamos Al? – dijo mientras empezaba a curiosear el aparador de la tienda en la que se habían refugiado, encontrándose con hierbas y demás cosas parecía ser una boticaria a primera vista.

— Estamos en el barrio francés querida el centro de la magia de Nueva Orleans – aquello último llamo la atención de Charlie _«¿A qué tipo de magia se refería Alastor?»_ él se había quitado el chaqué y parecía intentar sacarle toda el agua que traía encima.

Charlie observó a Alastor de manera detallada la imagen de este era atractiva, y te causaba un sentimiento de confianza aún que sabía que eso último no era más que la miel que atraía a las moscas para después morir, le hizo cuestionarse así misma si ella era una mosca.

— ¿Te gustaría conocer mi hogar? – aquello la tomo por sorpresa, lo mejor era volver al hotel, pero deseaba pasar más tiempo ahí a su lado, seguir conociendo más de él...

— Si me encantaría conocer tu hogar– sonrió de forma dulce para él, que tomo ya el exprimido chaqué coló sobre ella.

— Se que está algo húmedo, pero te ayudará a que no te de tanto frío querida – el procedió a tomar su mano para avanzar en un ligero trote, la lluvia se había tornado en una tormenta, que ya empezaba dejar oír sus truenos y desplegar hermosos relámpagos por él cielo, para Charlie era un espectáculo, en el camino siguió observando tiendas con letreros en aquel idioma y algunos letreros que decían _"adivinación" "pociones de amor"_ entre otras cosas.

Llegaron a lo que parecía el fin del barrio francés y empezaba un barrio de casas bastante antiguas, pero bien conservadas. Alastor se detuvo frente a la reja de un jardín que estaba bien cuidado a pesar de ser pequeño el césped estaba perfectamente cortado y había varios rosales con brotes a punto de florecer.

El abrió la puerta de la casa dejándola entrar primero, era una casa sencilla con papel tapiz de color rojo con patrones y el piso era de madera oscura, entro por un pasillo que la llevo a un sencillo lobby este tenía una sala sencilla típica de la década estanterías repletas de libros, varias fotos familiares decorando los muros, un toca discos con muchos discos de vinilo a lado del mismo y sobre la chimenea se exhibía la cabeza de lo que había sido un hermoso venado.

Alastor por su parte de sintió invadido por un sentimiento apatía aquella casa había pertenecido a su madre lo único que su padre le dejó, por dejarle embarazada. Se acercó a colocar un par de leños y encender la chimenea y calentar un poco la casa. Y se dirigió a la que había sido alguna vez su habitación tomo algo de ropa para cambiarse las húmedas prendas y tomo otra una camisa para Charlie aquella que había sido su favorita en vida.

Regreso al lobby ya secó y la observó atenta a una foto donde se podía apreciar a él de niño y a su madre, una mujer de clara ascendencia nativa pero no menos hermosa por ello.

— ¿Ese eres tú cierto? ¿La mujer que te acompaña es tu madre? – la voz de Charlie se escuchaba suave pero un tanto insegura de lo que acababa de cuestionar.

— Sí, ese soy yo cuando tenía 10 y la mujer efectivamente era mi madre – a Charlie le pareció una mujer hermosa, aunque no se parecía en mucho a Alastor — ¿ella está en el infierno? –

— No lo sé cariño ella murió muchos años antes que yo...– fue lo que atino a decir encogiéndose de hombros, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta si había logrado entrar al cielo o había sido exterminada antes de su llegada al infierno o quizá el por fin la habría logrado matarla a su llegada al mismo, aunque la recordaba en su mayor tiempo como una buena cristiana, pero Dios solía ser caprichoso con quién entra al Cielo.

— Toma querida deberías cambiarte, tendrás frío– le dijo mientras le extendía la camisa de color rojo brillante, y le señalaba la habitación para que esta pudiera cambiarse.

Él se dirigió a la cocina y preparo una taza de chocolate amargo no sabía si seria del gusto de Charlie, pero el no acostumbro tener azúcar en casa, era muy frecuente que olvidará comprarla.

Regreso y la imagen de Charlie lo congelo, el cabello rubio de está estaba completamente suelto llegando a la parte baja de su espalda, llevaba la camisa que él le había dado y le hacía ver de cierta forma sensual, aunque ese tipo cosas era algo que aún se encontraba descubriendo, pero en lo profundo de si sabía que deseaba descubrir el final de aquellas piernas, lo cual lo hacía sentir como un adolescente calenturiento.

Recordaba muy bien como el resto de chicos de su clase y la cuadra se juntaban para hablar de lo atractivas que eran ciertas chicas y de las cosas y _"logros"_ que habían hecho en su salida con alguna, también veían revistas de adultos que usurpaban por lo general a sus padres dónde parecían mujeres con pocas prendas o carentes de alguna. Muchas veces le acusaron de ser _"afeminado" "marica"_ y otra infinidad de términos que ponían en duda su _"hombría"._

— Al ¿Estos libros de que son?– Alastor intento disimular que había estado recorriendo la anatomía de la rubia, y enfoco su atención en esos viejos libros que hablaban del vudú y sonrió ante el recuerdo, todos ellos los había adquirido en el barrio francés y no eran vendidos a cualquiera por lo general había que llevar ciertos objetos o ingredientes, aunque aquello era relativamente sencillo o por lo menos para él... Depósito las tazas de chocolate, en una de las mesas cercanas para girar nuevamente en dirección a Charlie.

— Son viejos libros de Vudú – se acercó a ella tomando el libro e invitó a sentarse en la alfombra cerca de la Chimenea.

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro de modo que los dos pudieran contemplar el libró, como si de niños se tratasen, y empezó a hojearlo — este es uno de los libros que en especial me costó más conseguir ya que tenía un costo digamos algo alto para un niño de 12 – dijo sonriendo de una forma un tanto macabra mientras una de sus manos se movía en una expresión conjunto a lo dicho.

— ¿Costó? ¿Qué tipo de costó? – Charlie se podía intuir lo oscuro de la situación, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a seguir vivir aquellas aventuras nocturnas tenía que conocer a su acompañante, o por lo menos intentarlo.

— ¿De verdad deseas saber eso cariño? – cuestionó Alastor con una sonrisa aún macabra en su rostro, Charlie sintió la ligera necesidad de negarse, pero la curiosidad siempre ha sido un problema y asintió — Oh querida siempre terminas rompiendo mis esquemas con respecto a ti – dijo entre risa.

— Veamos el barrio francés, es conocido como el centro de la magia por qué es donde tú encontrarás lo que necesites, todo a cambio de un precio – dijo Alastor mientras acaricio al libro lentamente — el primer libro que adquirí venían apenas y cosas básicas acerca de lo que deseaba conocer, aún que para un niño supongo que estaba bien, el precio fue los dientes de alguien muerto de forma violenta... – Charlie lo oía con atención, en realidad nunca espero que Alastor hablara de algo con respecto a su poder.

— Esa semana había oído que un hombre había sido encontrado masacrado en un callejón presuntamente en un crimen pasional y había sido enterrado apenas hacía un par de días, esa noche me escabullí por la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigí al cementerio había llevado una pala y una lámpara de petróleo conmigo, tarde un poco más de lo esperado pero pude llegar hasta el ataúd del hombre – a Charlie le parecía que Alastor tenía el rostro de alguien que hablaba de un añorado recuerdo, al verlo hablar de manera tan extendida mientras acariciaba aquellas páginas.

— Cuando abrí aquel ataúd el olor fétido del cadáver invadió por completo mis fosas nasales y me hizo sentir un par de arcadas, y después tome las pinzas que había llevado y empecé a sacar uno a uno de los dientes de aquella podrida boca, hasta que mis manos se llenaron de líquido viscoso pútrido, los puse todos adentro de un frasco que los dejaba ver perfectamente, trate de dejar todo como si nada de lo que acababa de hacer allí hubiera sucedido y salí corriendo a dónde se encontraba el hombre que poseía el libro – Alastor hizo una pausa y observó el rostro de Charlie se mostraba tranquilo y no sabía si eso le aliviaba, si era una buena señal...

—Llegue al barrio francés ya muy entrada la madrugada, y toque repetidas veces la puerta de ese hombre hasta que abrió claramente con muestras de haber ingerido alcohol y haber estado durmiendo, el me preguntó que quería un mocoso como yo en aquel lugar, y solo le mostré los dientes y le pedí el libró a cambio, él solo se soltó riendo y dijo que con esas porquerías no tendría nada a cambio, que si no estaba listo para conseguir cosas de calidad regresara a casa y termino aventando el frasco que tanto me había costado llenar...– el rostro de Alastor se frunció de forma ligera ante aquel breve recuerdo y su mirada se dirigió al fuego.

— Creo que él se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, lo pude notar mientras moría y sacaba sus dientes... Al final pagué el precio justo y conseguí el libró – Charlie se sintió un poco asqueada, pero era normal _¿no?_ Él no había llegado al infierno por nada...

— ¿Y cuál fue el costo del libro que tenemos entre las manos? – cuestionó Charlie.

— Esté fue uno de los últimos en mi poder y fue el más esencial para mí fue el que me llevo a perfeccionar muchas de las cosas que ahora soy – Dijo manifestado su sombra pero a diferencia que en el infierno está era de alguna forma menos aterradora — El costó fue el corazón y dedos corazón de una pareja de amantes enamorados es difícil encontrar a alguien verdaderamente enamorado cariño — Alastor lo dijo como quien habla de una situación problemática que provoca un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? — Alastor volvió la mirada a Charlie en señal de confusión ante la pregunta hecha —¿Crees que sea difícil encontrar a alguien verdaderamente enamorado? –

—Si querida y más hablando que las dos partes lo estén...– aquello causó que algo en el interior de Charla se removiera, nerviosa ante los sentimientos que habían nacido las últimas semanas, y los cuales provocaron un embrollo en su cabeza, embrollo en el que él era la parte fundamental incluso en aquellos pensamientos antes de dormir.

Él sonrió con una ligera malicia en su rostro, ella era un demonio y el un pecador que importaba si ambos terminaban un poco más hundidos en el infierno... Alastor chasqueo sus dedos y su sombra apareció sobre el viejo toca discos, empezando a reproducir melodías suaves que Charlie no entendía.

Dejó el libro en el asiento cercano y se reincorporo ofreciendo su mano a Charlie para que hiciera lo mismo, cuando estuvo arriba coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la contraria acercándola a su cuerpo haciendo que está colocará su mano en su brazo, empezando así un lento vaivén con la melodía.

— Es verdad que es difícil encontrar a alguien enamorado de forma sincera… – pronuncio Alastor mientras la veía de manera fija, eso hizo que las mejillas de Charlie se tiñeran carmesí — pero ¿no es mas es difícil encontrar un amor correspondido...? – Alastor tomo con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Charlie.

Y con el comienzo de una nueva canción Alastor la tomo completamente de la cintura de modo que Charlie lo tomara por el cuello, mientras el hundió su rostro entre el espacio que se formaba entre su hombro y cuello de forma que ella podía sentir su pesada y caliente respiración contra su piel haciéndole erizar por completo, mientras tanto su olor varonil la invadía y se impregnara en ser.

La canción que ahora reproducía aquel antiguo tocadiscos era si bien le era incomprensible a Charlie, podía intuir que lo que decía eran cosas dulces…

— _Háblame de amor, Dime de nuevo cosas tiernas..._ – Alastor habló traduciendo lo que aquella canción para ella, sintiendo su aliento ardiente acariciaba su piel, estremeciéndola.

– _Tú sabes bien que, en el fondo, no creo nada. Y, sin embargo, quiero aún_  
 _escuchar aquellas palabras...–_ Los dedos de Charlie se escurrieron entre los cabellos de Alastor dando pequeñas caricias.

— _Háblame de amor. Dime de nuevo cosas tiernas. Tu hermoso discurso..._ – sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por una corriente eléctrica ante un beso cálido en la base de su cuello que empezaba marcar un camino hacia su oído, y seguir cantando para ella.

_— La vida es a veces muy amarga, si no crees en las utopías...–_ La melodía aún seguía y con cada palabra que pronunciaba a su oído se tornaba más enervante, sentía como la tensión que había estado creciendo entre los dos gritaba por ser rota en ese momento.

— _Háblame de amor, Dime de nuevo cosas tiernas, Tu hermoso discurso,_ _mi corazón no se cansa de escuchar,_ _siempre y cuando, repitas aquellas supremas palabras:_ _"Yo te amo._ "— Alastor abandonó el oído de Charlie para buscar sus labios, sintiendo ambos como sus alientos de fundieron en uno sólo, mientras llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla acariciándola lentamente para hundirse en un beso.

Charlie movía sus labios al ritmo que el marcaba, uno lento y profundo, mientras saboreaba su saliva mezclándose con la suya, a la vez que su piel se estremecía de forma ligera por las numerosas caricias repartidas en su rostro de manera suave por las manos del castaño.

Ella lo supo frente aquella puerta _"no había vuelta atrás"_ al cruzarle, y el paso que retrocedió no fue más que tomar impulso y sumergirse por completo en el.

Alastor la aprisionó por completo entre sus brazos para empezar a repartir caricias que dejaban un rastro ardiente en el cuerpo de Charlie que dejaba escapar dulces suspiros entre cada beso proporcionado por el castaño mientras el roce de sus cuerpos provoco que la temperatura de ambos empezara a subir de forma estrepitosa.

Ella sintió como una de las grandes manos de Alastor se aventuró de forma lenta y tortuosa desde su muslo al interior de la camisa, para finalmente sentir como este sujeto su glúteo entré su mano estrujándolo hundiendo sus dígitos placenteramente para disfrute de los dos.

De su boca salió un pequeño pero pronunciado gemido cuando sintió como amabas manos se posaron en sus glúteos y empezaron a levantarle del piso para cargarla por completo contra el esbelto pero firme cuerpo de él, creando un choque de pelvis que produjo una potente corriente de placer excitación entre los dos. Charlie se aferró con sus piernas a él como respuesta a la enloquecedor estimulo, mientras él continúo acariciando y estrujando sus nalgas.

Alastor por su parte podía sentir la humedad dejada por la desnuda intimidad de Charlie contra la tela que cubría su erección, haciendo inevitable soltar uno que otro gemido gutural entre besos voraces y los roces que la rubia le proporcionaba.

Él la bajo y le dio una sonora nalgada que la hizo gemir de dolor y placer a Charlie que no protesto ante la atrevida acción del castaño. Alastor no tardo en llevar sus manos a la camisa que cubría a la rubia y que era lo único que le separaba de la desnudes, empezando así desabrochar cada uno de los botones de forma lenta ante la mirada seductora y atenta de ella, que no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior ante la tarea del castaño.

Alastor se vio poderosamente atraído por aquel gesto de la rubia de forma que atrapo los rosados labios, en un beso cargado de deseo pidiendo ser saciado, mientras sus manos se encargaban de abrir la camisa finalmente dar paso a su desnudez. 

Abandono los labios ligeramente hinchados de Charlie, comenzando una travesía de besos a lo largo de su ser, descendiendo lentamente por la nívea y tersa piel depositando húmedos besos que delinearon su mandíbula, su cuello y clavícula hasta que alcanzo sus pechos ahora expuestos y desnudos y los cuales contemplo brevemente hinchados por la excitación, de forma redonda y coronados por rozadas areolas. Su boca empezó a repartir besos pausados sobre sus pezones para después delinear sus aureolas con la lengua creándole espasmos de placer, que le hicieron sentir como Charlie nuevamente enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Tomo uno de los pechos con sus manos para empezarlo a masajear, sintiendo la consistencia suave y blanda de este, mientras que con su boca empezó a succionar de forma voraz el pecho de la rubia, para pasar alternar entre los dos. Charlie solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y sentir como el placer embriagaba su cuerpo producto de la sensación ardiente la lengua y saliva calientes sobre sus senos, mientras su sexo empezó a palpitar y a humedecerse aún más.

— Alastor– la voz de Charlie llamándolo como sinónimo de su placer lo complacía de sobre manera, su suave y dulce voz no hacía más que acrecentar y endurecer su ya dolorosa erección, que pedía a gritos las atenciones de la rubia.

Alastor abandono las atenciones a los pechos de Charlie y empezó a bajar más rozando su nariz contra el abdomen besando y mordiendo ligeramente la piel a su paso, de forma que terminó arrodillado frente a ella y contemplo en su totalidad él lampiño sexo de ella, y admiro su magnificencia por completo.

Charlie no pudo evitar sentirse al límite de ver a Alastor en aquella posición tan estimulante.

Él castaño llevó sus manos a la base de las piernas de Charlie separándolas un poco para empezar un camino ascendente de caricias hacia sus nalgas deleitándose con el tacto de estas contra sus manos. Mientras tanto su boca empezaba a depositar sonoros y húmedos besos en su monte de Venus, ella gimió de forma sonora cuando sintió como él lentamente introdujo su lengua ente sus labios, y comenzó a explorarla de forma descarada, haciéndole gemir con cada roce.

Charlie llevo sus manos al cabello castaño de Alastor y hundió sus manos en él, mientras que el aumentaba la profundidad de sus lamidas sobre su sexo, chupando y succionando repetidamente el botón de placer que era su clítoris. Alastor llevo a una de sus manos a rosar la entrada vaginal humedecido así su dedo índice y medio para empezar así poco a poco empezó a irrumpir en su vagina con pequeñas penetraciones, haciendo que está se árquese sobre él por los espasmos de placer, podía sentir como su vagina creaba presión alrededor de sus dedos con cada penetración, cuando sintió como la humedad de la rubia cubrió por completo su mano aumento las penetraciones en un ritmo frenético moviendo ocasionalmente sus dedos en su interior.

— Ah ...ah Al no ... No... puedo – pudo apenas decir entre gemidos aprisionando a la cabeza de Alastor contra su sexo haciendo que este aumentara el ritmo de las succiones y sus dedos hasta que alcanzo el orgasmo.

Alastor sintió como un líquido caliente y espesó recorría por sus dedos hasta llegar a su mano, sentía el leve palpitar vaginal de esta aún, y lo caliente de su interior.

Retiro sus dedos de forma que ella sintió como un vacío quedaba en su interior, el se reincorporo de forma que Charlie observará como el llevaba su par de dedos cubiertos de su esencia hasta su boca y empezando a limpiarlos con su lengua de forma erótica, esa imagen del castaño le resulto sumamente estimulante a la rubia que seguía con su respiración agitada y latidos rápidos y la cual no tardo en sentir como sus labios eran tomados y besados de forma voraz, los cuales ella no dudo en responder de la misma forma.

Ella aún sentía sus piernas temblar ligeramente, pero deseaba más mucho más, y dirigió su mano al pantalón de Alastor que ya dejaba ver su erecto miembro, y lo acaricio sobre la tela del pantalón repetidas veces de forma que sintió como de la boca de Alastor no pudieron evitar salir profundos suspiros que le hicieron saber a Charlie que este disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Rompió el beso de forma lenta viendo como la respiración de Alastor se veía notablemente irregular y su piel trigueña se veía acalorada, su mano derecha acaricio de manera suave su rostro para después empezar a descender en una línea a través de su pecho y abdomen hasta alcanzar su cinturón, el cual desabrocho con cierta facilidad seguido por el botón y cremallera de su pantalón, para tomar nuevamente posesión de los labios del castaño, mientras sus manos liberaban la endurecida erección.

Ella tomó el pene de Alastor con delicadeza entre sus manos sintiendo la suavidad de la piel en esa zona, y empezando un lento vaivén sobre el masturbarle, provocado que él dejara salir algunos guturales gemidos entre besos. Charlie lo llevo hasta el sofá individual que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, haciendo que se sentara de forma que sus caderas quedarán en la orilla para después abrir sus piernas.

Ahora era Charlie quien quedaba a sus pies lo que le dio una sensación de poder placentera, algo que ella pareció intuir cuando sonrió con cierta sensualidad. Charlie le mantuvo la mirada mientras llevo su boca hasta su miembro y empezó con lamidas a lo largo de su falo mientras sus manos tomaron sus testículos masajeándoles de manera gloriosa. Alastor solo veía como la lengua de Charlie jugueteaba con él.

Ella dejó las grandes lamidas para pasar a depositar besos en el glande del demonio y chuparlo un poco, su boca ahora estaba llena del líquido preseminal de éste, lo podía sentir mezclado con su saliva.

De manera lenta y tortuosa empezó introducir el miembro de éste en su boca, Alastor sintió como un placer abrumador le recorrió cuando ella empezó un lento vaivén con su boca sobre su miembro, a lo que sus manos reaccionaron de forma instantánea tomándose con fuerza a los antebrazos del sofá, mientras hecho su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás disfrutando de todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Ella disfruto por completo de aquella rección del castaño empezando a jugar con la profundidad y el ritmo, mientras apretaba suavemente los testículos de este y de vez en cuando ejerciendo leve presión en el periné de este creando una sensación por demás placentera para él, que se removía de forma leve sobre la silla.

Charlie se detuvo en seco solo para observar lo humedecido y erecto que se encontraba el pene de Alastor, quien la veía con cara de confusión y molestia por haberse detenido.

A pesar de que era ella quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, su sensual y erótica imagen se imponía en él. Sintió una nueva corriente eléctrica y de éxtasis atravesar su espalda cuando observo como Charlie tomaba su miembro completamente acercándolo a ella, pero esta vez lo coloco entre la suave piel de sus senos que lo aprisionaron empezando a masturbarle.

El vaivén lo estaba volviendo loco, y se sintió al borde del de sí, cuando la boca de Charlie volvió nuevamente a retomar la felación en la punta de su miembro, haciendo que el sonido obsceno de sus pechos masturbándolo y el de su boca chupándolo invadieran la habitación.

El no pudo más y quitó a Charlie no quería terminar aún, el deseaba probar algo más, la tomo del mentón para besarle apasionadamente —levántate...– la voz de Alastor en ese momento era profunda y cargada de deseo — y date la vuelta – ella solo seguía lo que él deseaba sin cuestionar — ahora mi bello demonio, _siéntate..._ – Charlie estaba casi segura que él había disfrutado cada letra de esa última palabra mientras la pronunciaba.

Ella obedeció y empezó a tomar asiento sobre él, de forma que ella se empalara así misma con el duro miembro de Alastor que solo observaba el impúdico acto.

Lo primero que sintió fue el roce de ambos sexos calientes he igual de mojados, su glande separaba lentamente sus labios abriéndose paso hasta la entrada vaginal, que no tardo en empezar a sentir como la dureza de él la partía en dos de forma tremendamente placentera.

—Ahh...– escuchó la voz de Alastor gemir — hazlo lenta querida, quiero disfrutar de este espectáculo – dijo mientras acaricio una de las nalgas de Charlie y le daba una nalgada a esta misma, haciéndola gemir con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Ella se sentía al límite, su sexo que sería solo ser ensartada de una vez, pero Alastor deseaba torturarla, haciendo que la penetración fuera lenta pero no por eso menos placentera, al contrario, las sensaciones solo incrementaban y la presión de sus piernas al bajar tan lento eran deliciosa.

De momento a otro sintió que sus piernas no pudieron más haciéndola caer por completo en la verga de Alastor, gimiendo ante la sensación de una explosión de placer puro, en el abrazo por la espalda y depósito un beso haciendo que está sintiera su ardiente aliento contra su piel, al parecer aquella acción hace que casi terminará en el acto.

Alastor se alejó nuevamente recargándose en el respaldo del sofá para empezar a dar pequeñas embestidas y con ello Charlie empezará a saltar sobre él. La imagen de la rubia saltando sobre él viendo cómo sus nalgas rebotaban creando un sonido constante, mientras él sexo de la misma lo engullía por completó.

Las embestidas se volvieron constantes, frenéticas una más placentera que la anterior, los sonidos de los chapoteos, la creciente humedad les hizo sentir el orgasmo llegar. La primera fue Charlie que con el rebotar de sus pechos húmedos y las sensaciones de el golpeteo en su interior fue todo Lo que necesito para correrse sobre Alastor.

Las contracciones vaginales y el ardiente orgasmo le hicieron entrar en un frenesí de fuertes penetraciones hasta alcanzar el orgasmo derramándose por completo en el interior de Charlie.

Está se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de él como forma de recuperar el aliento, podía sentir claramente el pulso de Alastor a través de su sensible piel, se giró sobre si misma de forma que quedará a horcajadas y darle un par de besos nada comparados a los anteriores si no más tiernos más dulces, que fueron correspondidos.

—¿Que hemos hecho Al? – no sabía si había cuestionado para los dos a para sí misma, pero aun así su mirada era tierna para él.

—No lo sé– lo dijo depositando un beso en su frente— creo que una locura– él sabía que Charlie realmente no estaba lista para escuchar algo más en concreto necesitaba meditar por sí misma la situación que acababa de vivir a su lado.

El tomo la camisa roja y la coloco correctamente en ella, cerrándola botón a botón, terminado eso ella solo se limitó a abrazarlo sin pronunciar palabra mientras escuchaban el sonido sordo del disco ya terminado, la respiración de los dos había retomado su ritmo y sus corazones palpitaban a un ritmo más bajó.

— ¿Podemos recostarnos un rato antes de volver? – cuestionó Charlie antes de hundirse nuevamente en el cuello quería disfrutar un poco más de la colonia de Alastor. Él no dijo nada más se levantó con ella entre brazos como si apenas pesará lo de una pluma cargándola como una princesa hacia la impecable cama de la habitación.

El la depósito con cuidado en la cama para después recostarse en su lado, proporcionando su pecho como almohada, el silencio reinaba en esa habitación, pero las palabras no eran necesarias estaban lejos del sentimiento de incomodidad.

La respiración pesada de Charlie le hizo saber que está ya había caído dormida, y sonrió ante ese hecho. Chasqueo sus dedos desvanecido todo a su alrededor encontrándose nuevamente en el hotel, se apartó suavemente de Charlie para colocarse el pijama.

Hubiera deseado amanecer a su lado después de la faena, pero sabía que eso aún no era posible, tendría que esperar un poco más... La tomo entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación a ritmo lento hasta llegar a su habitación y colocarla en su cama.

Sus cabellos rubios quedaron esparcidos en su almohada dando la impresión de ser un sol, su cuerpo ahora pálido contrastaba hermosamente con el color rojo de aquella camisa, depósito un beso más en su frente antes de cobijarla y salir de la habitación no sin tantos de asegurarse de colocar el seguro, pronto sería la hora en la que todos se levantarían y deseaba que ella descansará sin ser molestada...

—Dulces sueños querida, mañana el infierno nos espera– fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación para avanzar por el silencioso pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad mientras tarareaba.

« _Tú sabes bien que, en el fondo, no creo nada. Y, sin embargo, quiero aún_  
 _escuchar aquellas palabras.._.»

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Bonus:_ **

Charlie despertó sobresaltada _«¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba?»_ inconsciente busco la figura de Alastor a su lado, percatándose de su ausencia, solo estaba ella en su habitación, en su cama... No sabía si sentiste triste o aliviada ente eso, la locura de anoche la había llevado a un paraíso particular.

Todo parecía un sueño, pero la camisa que traía puesta le confirmaba que todo estaba lejos de ser un sueño... Respiro profundo aún tenía el olor de Alastor impregnado en ella cosa que le hizo sonreír...

Tomo su teléfono y vio que faltaban un par de minutos para que la alarma sonará, y aún tenía mucho sueño, aún que eso sería algo que podría solucionar hasta el anochecer, el hotel necesitaba de ella. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo al instante un ligero dolor de sus piernas y sus caderas haciéndole sonrojar al recordar las salvajes embestidas que la habían dejado así... Sería un buen día para no levantarse mucho del escritorio.

Y sobre todo para pensar en el rumbo que tomaría después de todo lo ocurrido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta obra me requirió un poquito de investigación ciertamente. Y gran parte de la ambientación fue brindada por La princesa y el sapo de Disney película del 2009. El Dr. Facilier es una gran inspiración para Alastor, pero creo que el atractivo de este último es mucho mayor.
> 
> También me encontré de pronto investigando sobre el vudú (su simbología mayormente) y Nueva Orleans, encontrándome en su camino con el barrio francés donde actualmente se encuentra el museo del vudú, cosa que le da mucho sentido al hecho del control del vudú que maneja Alastor y también el poco conocimiento que el tiene sobre el idioma francés, además claro de su ascendencia mixta (cajún).
> 
> Los platos que se nombran aquí forman parte de la gastronomía cajún o cocina criolla de Nueva Orleans: Jambalaya, Gumbo, beignets, los Huevos Sardou o también llamados "lo tuyo es puro teatro" admito que adore el nombre y el café con leche (café au lait). 
> 
> El segundo capítulo se desarrolla durante el baile que marca el inicio de temporada de carnaval de 1933, fiesta que es organizada por la agrupación "Twelfth Night Revelers" que es mencionada en la invitación y a la cual pertenecería el señor La'Bouff. 
> 
> También investigue con respecto a la música, trate de que ninguna canción hubiera sido lanzada después de 1933 año en el que murió Alastor.  
> La primera es una canción en inglés perteneciente a Russ Columbo llamada "You call it madness, But I call it love" (1931) y la segunda canción mencionada en el tercero es una canción de origen francés llamada "parlez moi d'amour"(1930) interpreta por Lucienne Boyer.
> 
> Me aleje mucho de la personalidad de Alastor en ciertos momentos, convirtiéndolo en un semi-OC :( esperó que eso no haya arruinado tú experiencia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Author's Note:**

> Primera publicación 4/Diciembre/2019 Wattpad


End file.
